Dernière X Nuit X Dirigeable
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Sur le dirigeable qu'ils avaient pris dans le but d'aller à NGL, le groupe d'ami se reposait. Du moins une moitié le faisait, l'autre était réveillait, pensant à ce qu'ils y trouveraient. Ponzu décida alors de se promener pour se changer les idées et finit par croiser Pokkle. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter près de la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel étoilé.


**Salut, comme je l'avais dit dans mon chapitre 3, de ma fic de Hunter x Hunter, Fantasy Island, j'ai eut une inspiration soudaine pour ce petit one shot. En plus ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en faire un sur Ponzu x Pokkle, qui avouons le, est un shipping sans beaucoup de fanfiction ni one shot. Du coup je voulais contribuer à changer ça.  
**  
 **J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue par rapport à sa longueur, puisque j'ai l'habitude de faire des chapitres plus longs dans mes deux fanfictions. Mais j'espère que cet OS vous plaira. ^^**

 **Je ne conseille pas les personnes n'ayant pas découvert, disons, les péripéties de Pokkle et ses amis dans le** **Kimera Ants** **, de lire la suite.**

 **Je ne possède pas Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Dernière X Nuit X Dirigeable

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel, avec la lune à leur côté. Plus scintillantes que des diamants, elles apportaient une douceur au ciel obscur. Malgré ce spectacle naturel tout le monde dormait, un repos bien mérité. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout elle était dans une chambre différente de celle des garçons, et ne pouvait donc pas deviner ce qu'ils faisaient.

Après avoir décidé de partir vers NGL, ils ont cherché comment arriver au plus vite à la République de Rokario. Ils ont remarqué que le dirigeable, dont ils avaient le temps de prendre, et qui arriverait le premier là-bas, partait d'une ville qui se situait pas très loin de celle où ils étaient. Ils ont donc dû prendre le train, ensuite ils ont couru pour ne pas rater le dirigeable.

Le fait que Pokkle était déjà un hunter les a bien aidés, surtout que le dirigeable était de première classe. Le groupe d'amis le savait avant d'avoir décidé de le prendre, mais ils ont tout de même étaient surpris par ce lux, et par le fait que le dirigeable avait une chambre pour chaque passager ou groupe de passagers. Certes ce n'était que de petites chambres, mais quand même!

Les garçon restèrent donc en groupe et ce fut ainsi que Ponzu s'était retrouvée séparée de ses amis. Bien que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, après tout il était minuit passée. Ce qui la dérangeait était le fait que le sommeil ne semblait pas venir à sa rencontre. Mais elle savait parfaitement la raison à cela.

Ça faisait un long moment qu'elle fixait le plafond, étendue sur son futon, son chapeau posé à sa gauche. Elle réfléchissait, sa tête était remplies de pensées. Elle se demandait ce qui pourrait bien les attendre à NGL. Est-ce que le danger était aussi grand que ça? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait commencé à apprendre la maîtrise du nen, son apprentissage était loin d'être fini, elle en avait totalement conscience. Elle était sûre que ses abeilles leur seraient d'une grande aide. Mais si pendant un combat elle était complètement inutile? Quand elle avait dit qu'elle accompagnerait le groupe, tout ça l'avait effleurée l'esprit, mais pas trop inquiétée. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Serait-ce parce que le moment de découvrir si tout cela était vrai ou faux approchait? Non ce n'était pas ça. C'était plutôt une intuition. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'y aller. Mais malgré cette sensation elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée avec le groupe. Elle voulait y aller et accompagner Pokkle et les autres. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Ayant assez de se tourmenter avec ces idées, elle décida de se lever et de se promener dans le dirigeable, sans même prendre son chapeau. Elle espérait se changer les idées, elle se mit donc à marcher dans les couloirs sombres. Quelques lumières étaient certes allumées, mais illuminaient peu le noir, et l'espace entre elles, bien que variable, était la plupart du temps plutôt grand. Le silence régnait en maître, laissant la jeune femme entendre ses pas et ceux de l'un membre du personnel du dirigeable, la seule personne qu'elle croisa.

Après avoir erré dans les couloirs décorés avec de beaux vases contenant de magnifiques fleurs, de bancs, et de quelques tableaux de genres et courants divers, elle s'arrêta surprise en apercevant au milieu du noir une silhouette assise sur l'un des banc à côté d'une fenêtre, son regard tourné vers le ciel nocturne. Ponzu rougit un peu, elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître cette silhouette. Assit face à la fenêtre se trouvait Pokkle. L'obscurité semblait s'écarter de lui grâce à la douce clarté émisse par la lune et les étoiles. Cette même lumière qui lui donné un teint un peu plus clair et bleuté, qui allait parfaitement avec son état. Il était penseur, perdu quelque part dans ses pensés.

Face à cette image, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire comme il était beau. Bien plus que toutes ces décorations, et même de cet arrangement floral qui se dressait près du banc où son ami était assis, composé de higanbanas de couleur rouge sang, de lins bleus et d'autres jaunes au milieu des gerberas blancs, et de quelques roses rouges. Si prise dans sa pensée, elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer que soudain, une pair d'orbes marrons se posèrent sur elle. Tout de suite après une voix douce, qu'elle connaissait bien, la ramena de nouveau sur Terre.

«Ponzu.» Avec ce seul mot, elle arrêta de rougir et remarqua enfin que le jeune homme la fixait désormais.

«D-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu ne me dérange pas.» Ils se sourirent et elle s'approcha de lui.

«Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir?» Questionna-t-il pendant qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés.

«Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui nous attends là-bas.

-Tu regrettes de nous avoir suivi?»

Il n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase, qu'elle secouait déjà sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de réprobation. Avant de continuait à parler elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour contempler les cieux.

«Non, je suis toujours persuadée que mes abeilles vous serons utiles. Mais on ne sais pas ce que l'on trouveras. Et puis si pendant un combat j-je m'avère être un fardeau plus qu'autre chose? Si je ne peux ni me battre, ni même vous servir de soutien…?! Je me demande si je pourrais vous aidez d'une autre manière, ou si tout ce que je pourrais faire sera transmettre des messages…

-Arrêtes!

-Oh!» Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

«Même si c'était le cas, ce que je ne pense pas, ce sera déjà une grande aide. Je t'en remercie, t'es la seule à pouvoir tenir ce rôle, je ne sais pas comment on ferait si tu ne serait pas avec nous..

-Pokkle...» Murmura-t-elle avec ses joues un peu rosies tandis qu'il lui sourit.

«Enfin, je dit ça mais, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler.» Reprit-il en détournant le regard tandis qu'ils arrêtèrent de sourire. «Moi non plus, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'on découvrira là-bas. Je me demande si je serais à la hauteur, si je serais capable de vous protéger en cas de danger. Et si ça devenait trop dangereux, est-ce que j'arriverai à vous faire partir de NGL en sécurité? Et si l'un de vous y restait? J-Je-Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

-Ne dis pas ça!» Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en lui souriant. «Tu sais? Si je suis capable d'y aller malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est parce que tu seras là. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi.» Dit-elle en souriant et avec un léger rougissement, rendant les joues du garçon plus chaudes.

Après avoir un peu rit à sa réaction, elle regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de fermer doucement ses yeux. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur sa gauche, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Pokkle, qui surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Mais il ne s'écarta pas et ne la repoussa pas non plus. À la place il l'observa.

Elle avait un air serein, ses joues rougies lui donnaient un côté vraiment mignon, et ses lèvres formaient un sourire beau et sincère. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle. Ses joues devinrent plus opaques quand il se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il voulut la lâcher, bien au contraire.

 _P_ _eut-être que je devrais enfin le lui dire…_ Après un dernier coup d'œil sur elle, il reprit ses pensées. _Oui c'est décidé, si je suis capable de la protégée à NGL, alors je lui avouerai mes sentiments._

Il fixa de nouveau le ciel en s'inclinant vers sa droite. Une fois sa tête posée sur celle de Ponzu, il ferma ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi: dans le noir, dans un doux et confortable silence, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre… Ignorant que ce serait leur dernier moment d'intimité.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Jane! ^^ (Enfin, peut-être, et merci d'avoir lu.)**


End file.
